


A Life Unplanned

by Annie_H85



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_H85/pseuds/Annie_H85
Summary: Sometimes it's the things we don't plan that bring us together.





	A Life Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> The first sentence was suggested to me by someone who had read my other Wayhaught fic. It took me awhile but I finally got this out. It's shorter than I planned (ironic I know) but so much sweeter than I thought I could be.   
> Let me know what you think.

It's not like I planned this, coming to a tiny town in the west and falling in love. No. When Nedley called me for my interview I really only accepted the job because I knew I wouldn't be tied to any one thing if I went.   
Oh boy, I've never been more happy to be wrong.   
Now don't get me wrong, it took me a while to find the charm of this place. A few weeks into my new job, like a tired old cliche of a joke, I walked into a bar and my life changed.   
A broken tap, a wet shirt, man did I really say that?! Cringe worthy first words to the woman I have come to love more than the air I breathe. Awkward smiles, made all the more awkward by a stuck shirt. Looking into eyes I knew I could drown in. A young woman with hair for days talking about a 'boy man'.   
I wanted to say how a woman could make a 'boyman' disappear but eyes were already too wide and pulses were already too fast. Better to save myself and her from moving too fast.   
I remember saying that when I see something I like I don't want to wait. Man was I over selling it. I would wait forever for this woman. Her smile alone could light the dark for days.   
It took awhile but gradually we grew closer if not necessarily friends something close to it.   
I almost blew it too. Between letting her sister get kidnapped and pushing a little too hard for her to talk to me, it's a miracle she didn't run far and fast from me.   
Instead she ran to me. Granted my bosses office couch probably not the best place, but lips softer than the finest down pillows made me forget where we were and even how to breathe.   
She wanted me as much as I wanted her! If this was a dream i'd gladly sleep forever.   
When I hear the words slow burn I automatically think of our first few weeks as a couple. Slow kisses, short touches, stolen moments wherever we could. I was perpetually on fire and she was stoking the flames.   
Between interruptions, of which there were many, we found time to share small pieces of ourselves with each other. Frustrations born from being who we were. Last in line, first on call, the smartest, the most dependable. All of these things worked to keep us together and tried to tear us apart.   
Loved ones returned only to be lost again. Wounds created only to help each other heal. Demons, inside and out, to battle together.   
Many firsts and hopefully not lasts. Insecurities and ambitions eating away at the foundation we had built. All soothed by the memory of " every kiss, every touch".   
Her family grew by one and everything became just a little more challenging but also a little more like home. Midnight diaper changes and feedings became the new interruptions. I stayed at her place more often than not to the point that her sister told me to just "bring the damn cat over already". Hmm tactful Wynonna through and through.   
So all my belongings that remained in my old apartment were brought over and our lives were blended together.   
There still seems to be just one thing missing though. Everyday I think about it and everyday I look to where it should be. I've kept it with me for a bit now. Being ever vigilant as it's my new hope and dream.   
I've heard there's many ways to go about it. Some more romantic than others. Reenacting the first time we met, or maybe our first kiss. To be honest I've always been pretty partial to love letters.   
So my Waverly this is my love letter to you. My innermost thoughts on our life together so far. Now if you would so kindly turn around so I can ask you to start our next chapter.   
With all my love,   
Officer Haughtie ;) 

Waverly turned around with tears in her eyes to see Nicole down on one knee.   
" Baby I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Nicole said holding up a little black jewelry box holding a beautiful princess cut diamond ring.   
"Yes! A thousand times yes Nicole!" Waverly shouted and launched herself into Nicole.   
After Nicole slipped the ring on Waverly's finger she could only think ' sometimes a life unplanned is the one we need the most.


End file.
